explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Player
'''Players '''are the characters that you play as in the game, and the first variant of Humans in the ExplodingTNT universe. There are many types and kinds of players, and each are quite different from the others. They are really diverse, with many different skins and personalities, unlike villagers, who always look similar to each other and have almost the same personalities. However, not all players are humans at all. Some players have a bipedal shape like humans, but actually belong to another species (eg: ExplodingTNT, etc...), and sometimes they directly are mobs than act as if they were players instead (eg: Pink Sheep and Purple Shep) Types of players There are many types of players. Each of them will be listed down below. Generic Generic players are the players that you meet on servers daily. They are not stupid, but not overly intelligent. They just play the game, usually building cube houses and sometimes adding detail, playing survival, and having fun in general. Noob ''Main article: Noob '' Noobs are a variant of player, and the most commonly shown one. Noobs are not intelligent, and are bad at Minecraft. They have a strange appearance, and an attraction to deadbushes, ink sacs, dirt, random useless items and many other strange things. A little amount of noobs like diamonds, but still keep their stupidity and would rather have deadbushes than diamonds. A good example is Noob 53918. Pro ''Main article: Pro '' Pros are a variant of the player, and are quite common. Pros are usually rich, with stacks of diamonds, emeralds, gold, and any rare items. They usually wear enchanted armor, and strictly use diamond items and tools. They brag a lot, which might cause people to be annoyed at them. Pros are also very good at the game and its mechanics. They usually dislike noobs and make fun of them. A good example is BaconCrafter. Teacher Teachers are the least common of players, although the most influential. While not considered Pros, they are knowledgeable about the game, and are tasked with educating other players to give them a handle on things, most often noobs. A good example is Mr. Swagballs95. Troll Trolls are malicious players that like to annoy people by making traps, annoying them, giving them false directions, getting them stuck, killing them, and many other annoying methods. Their main target are noobs, because of their airheadedness. A good example is That Annoying Troll. Bully Bullies are players that enjoy putting others down and making fun of them. They usually target noobs, because noobs are usually not really good at the game, and so bullies can find a lot of things that they can use to put them down. An example is The Bully. Griefer Griefers enjoy destroying all the hard work other players create. They usually target good looking houses, and destroy them using lava, TNT, fire, water and many other techniques. Pros dislike griefers, because they usually ruin their great looking houses. An example is HouseDestroyer2000. Hackers Hackers like to break into the code of the game and give themselves abilities normal players can't access. Some of these include flight, multiple accounts, teleportation, special tools, invincibility, and more. Some hackers use their abilities just to boost themselves, and others terrorize people. The only one showed for now is The Hacker. YouTubers These are just normal players. However, they have YouTube channels where they post various Minecraft videos, such as mod reviews, gameplays, machinimas. Some of these channels have thousands or maybe even millions of suscribers, making them very popular and making their fans to suround each time they see them in-game. However, they usually have haters too, the ones dislike their channels. The best example is ExplodingTNT. Notable Players Generic * Failboat * Ashley * Uglyguy4385 * tonywuzhere99 * Frisk * Random Dude * Pumpkin Head * Pedo Bear * Ossama Creeper * The Player (Spawning Herobrine) * The Other Player (Spawning Herobrine) * The Player (If Minecraft was Made for Girls) * The Other Player (If Minecraft was Made for Girls) * The Player (Hide and go BOOM) * The Player (To Grief or Not to Grief) * The Player (When you See Herobrine) * Player (if famous people played Minecraft) * Gerald * Uglyguy4385 * Uglygirl5923 * Headbandman99 * Player (If Wood was Rare) Pros * Notch * Alex * BaconCrafter * Hypixel * Chuck Norris * The Admin (When an Admin Falls in Love) * The Admin (How to get someone Banned - Command Block Style) * The Bank Owner * Barack Obama (Pre-Noob Vs. Bully) * Herobrine (Occasionally) * ExplodingTNT (Occasionally) * John Cena * Steve with diamond armor Noobs * Steve (Usually) * Herobrine (Occasionally) * Jeb (Occasionally) * IceNoob52 * Notch (Occasionally) * ExplodingTNT (Occasionally) * Altrive * FishermanBob99 * UglyDiaper22 * Barack Obama (Post-Noob Vs .Bully) * Billy The Builder * Noob 53918 * FatFagit92 * Superidiot55 * X_SiiMMo_X * FartSmeller2000 * FagitPuss93 * ILoveCookiesXD * The Dirt Creature * The Diamond People * Noob (Minecraft was NOT made for This) * Noob (If a Dirt Dimension was added) * Noob (When a Noob uses Command Blocks) * Failboat (Occasionally) * Buck * BaconCrafter (If Expert Mode was added) * Noob pig Teachers * Mr. Swagballs95 * Mr. Mcsexteens43 * Failboat (Why Notch hates Herobrine) * BaconCrafter (if Creepers went to School) * LDShadowLady * Hypixel (When a Noob Uses Command Blocks) * Notch (If You Had to Go to School in Minecraft) * The Teacher (If a Teacher Plays Minecraft) * The Teacher (If Teachers Took Over Minecraft) * The Teacher (If the Ender Dragon went to School) * Herobrine (If Teachers took over Minecraft) * Mr. Cow Trolls * That Annoying Troll * ExplodingTNT (Ocassionally) Bullies * The Bully (Bully Vs. Noob) * The Bully (5 Ways to Stop a Bully) * The Bully (How to get back at a Bully) * BaconCrafter (Purple Shep goes to School) * Buck (if the Ender Dragon went to school) Hackers * The Hacker Griefers * ExplodingTNT (Occasionally) * Plztalktome * HouseDestroyer2000 * The Griefer (How to make a Griefer feel Stupid) * The Griefer (How to troll a Griefer) YouTubers * ExplodingTNT * DanTDM (TheDiamondMinecart) * Failboat * FuriousDestroyer (PopularMMOs) * ItsJerryAndHarry * SkyDoesMinecraft * AntVenom * PewDiePie * Hypixel * GameplayerHD * JeromeASF * TheBajanCanadian * Mikey_MC * ZephPlayz Trivia * Players seem to be able to live forever. One example is when Noob 53918 is able to mine for hundreds of years in If Diamonds Were Invisible, and another one is how old is Pink Sheep. ** One theory for how this works is that the time in the videos is in Minecraft days (a Minecraft day is about 10-20 minutes), not real world days (A real world day would be about 144 Minecraft days, and a year would be 144 Minecraft years). Category:Humans Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females